


we all fall down (and hopelessly in love)

by junhoonie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Slice of Life, Snow, jun is smirky which is my fave, mingyu has a big crush, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:19:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhoonie/pseuds/junhoonie
Summary: Five minutes later, and Mingyu’s exhausted. So exhausted that he doesn’t notice the six year old sprinting past him, or Wonwoo tripping over what had been a tiny snowman and falling right onto him. Mingyu landed on the snowy ground with an oomf,  silently thanking his lucky stars that the snow was soft; he wanted to keep living without spinal problems. He tried to get up, only then realising that someone was on top of him, not just someone, but Wonwoo. Mingyu threw his head back onto the snow, wondering if he was dreaming. Jeon Wonwoo, the love of his life, was currently lying on top of him, body radiating warmth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for tumblr user kpopreactionsforyou

Mingyu stared after Wonwoo, as he chased Mingyu’s nephew around, occasionally pulling some faces to make the six year old laugh. He let out a loud sigh as Minghao joined him on the porch, tray covered in mugs of chocolate balanced precariously on a wooden beam. 

“Your huge crush is showing again.” His best friend - apart from Wonwoo - deadpanned, and Mingyu elbowed him. “I’m doing you a favour, you were basically the heart eyes emoji just now. What happened to you making sure that it was a ‘secret’ crush.” 

“It _is_ a secret crush.” Mingyu grumbled. “You’re the only one that knows.” 

“False.” Seokmin chimed in, appearing out of nowhere with Junhui by his side. “Honestly, you’re so blatantly obvious, it’s a mystery how there are still some people that  _don’t_  know.” 

“You should confess to him.” Junhui advised. “Then, you can both make heart eyes at each other all the time, and I can cover up the fact I forgot to get Wonwoo a present by saying that  _I_ was the one that persuaded you to do this.” 

“You didn’t get me a Christmas present?” A familiar voice said from behind them, and Mingyu couldn’t help but wonder how exactly Wonwoo got behind them without anyone noticing. His brain then short-circuited as he realised that the older boy could have heard  _everything_  that was said.” 

“Wonwoo hyung.” He squeaked out, willing his cheeks to stop glowing red. “How much did you hear?” 

“Only Junhui saying that he didn’t get me a Christmas present.” His crush answered. “Mingyu, are you okay? You look a little red.” 

“Y-Yeah, just a little warm.” Mingyu stammered, fanning himself a little. “Guess I’m wearing too many layers today.” He let a weak laugh, and tried to ignore Junhui’s raised eyebrow. “I’m gonna go play with Jisung for a bit... bye guys!” 

He went over to his nephew, hoping no one noticed when he tripped on a stray twig. Judging from Seokmin’s loud, barking, laugh, they did. “Hey little man.” He said. “Shall we play?” 

The six year old clapped excitedly, bouncing on the balls of his feet, and Mingyu felt a little part of himself melt at just how cute the boy was. Not as cute as Wonwoo - obviously - especially when the older boy was smiling, or laughing, or  _breathing_  (so maybe it was a bit more than a crush, but Mingyu would never admit that he loved Wonwoo, unless was to the man himself - which was never going to happen).

“What do you want to do?” Mingyu asked. “Please make sure it’s something that won’t get you seriously injured, I’d rather not have to deal with your mom yelling at me later.” 

“He likes it when you chase him.” Wonwoo said, suddenly appearing behind Mingyu, once again leaving him wondering just how Wonwoo remained unheard as he approached, the snow should have at least crunched under his feet.

Upon hearing the word ‘chase’, Jisung’s face lit up, and he started to run as fast as his short legs could take him (which was surprisingly quickly). Within moments Wonwoo was following, turning around to look back at where Mingyu stood. “I guess that means you’re it!” He yelled back.

“Oh hell no.” Mingyu muttered, racing after the two of them. 

Five minutes later, and Mingyu’s exhausted. So exhausted that he doesn’t notice the six year old sprinting past him, or Wonwoo tripping over what had been a tiny snowman and falling right onto him. 

Mingyu landed on the snowy ground with an  _oomf,_  silently thanking his lucky stars that the snow was soft; he wanted to keep living without spinal problems. He tried to get up, only then realising that someone was on top of him, not just someone, but Wonwoo. Mingyu threw his head back onto the snow, wondering if he was dreaming. Jeon Wonwoo,  _the love of his life_ , was currently lying on top of him, body radiating warmth.

“Um, Mingyu?” Mingyu lifted his head once more, to see that Wonwoo had lifted himself onto his arms, but was still hovering over Mingyu, looking down at him with wide eyes. “Are you okay? I’m really sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going, and now Jisung is going to hate me because I destroyed his snowman, and because you’re related to Jisung you’re going to hate me too, I mean, what kind of monster destroys a six year old’s snowman and then plows down their uncle. You’re not hurt right?” 

Mingyu listened to his crush ramble, his heart beating erratically at how cute the older boy was flustered, and how the older boy was  _still on top of him_. Mingyu could feel Wonwoo’s gaze burning into him, and started to crumble under the pressure of being stared at. He opened his mouth, ready to laugh the accident off, reassure Wonwoo that he was fine;“I like you, hyung.” Mingyu blurted out. “A lot.” 

Wonwoo froze, eyes widening dramatically, and Mingyu would have laughed at the sight if he hadn’t just realised what he said. He felt his cheeks heat up, no doubt turning red once again. “You can just ignore that if you want?” Mingyu said, wishing that Wonwoo would stop staring at him blankly and just  _respond_ , even if it was flat out rejection, as at least that would end the suspense he was currently in. He closed his eyes, hoping the ground would just swallow him up, or one of their friends would actually choose a good time to interrupt. 

Suddenly, there was a pair of soft warm lips on his, and Mingyu’s eyes flew open, brain going into overdrive.  _Wonwoowaskissinghim, Wonwoodidntrejecthim, Wonwoolikedhimback, kissesinvolvedeffotfrombothpeoplestartkissinghimbackKimMingyuISwearToGod._ The last thought sounded suspiciously like Junhui, but Mingyu mentally shrugged it off and put his all in repirocating the kiss. 

They finally pulled apart, and Wonwoo sighed. “I’ve kind of been waiting for you to say that.”

“Since when?” 

“Since Junhui told me that you liked me back last week as my early Christmas present.” 

Mingyu couldn’t help but laugh at that, of course Junhui had. Wonwoo tilted his head, blinking in confusion. “Why are you-” He was interrupted when Mingyu surged forwards, kissing him again. 

“Not in front of a child!” Someone hissed, and they broke apart to see Seokmin, tutting at them like a disappointed parent. Minghao was standing a little behind them, hands placed over Jisung’s eyes and looking thoroughly unimpressed. Junhui was smirking at them, hands on hips. 

“And you didn’t believe me when I told you my gift would be better.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted on tumblr @seokj-ns


End file.
